witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Penelope Gardiner/Season 1
Pilot - At her Dash and Freya's engagement party the two are sitting and kissing when Penelope interrupts the two and takes Freya away to talk to her. Penelope says that she hope that they both can have a mother-daughter relationship because she never had a daughter. She then starts to dis Freya about how she was raised and that she wants to teach her about how to be educate and style. She then takes a kish from a plater and Freya feeling angry because Penelope just insulted her says "I hope you choke" and she does choke but is taken away by Dash. Penelope disguised as Joanna uses a spell to summon an enemy of the Beauchamps out of the painting named Doug and tells him to go and kill Freya. She does this because she has a personal grudge against the Beauchamps but that is not revealed until later in the season. f Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P. - The Shapeshifter/Penelope has framed Joanna for the murder of Bill Thatcher and the attempted murder of Maura Thatcher. Freya, Ingrid and Wendy then try to bail her out needing $10,000. When they get the money they are rejoicing but The Shapeshifter/Penelope watching them using Hydromancy feeling angry. She then goes to the tree outside of the Beauchamp Family Home and uses the Malus Amplio to curse the tree to bring bad luck on their family. Today I Am A Witch - At the Beauchamp home The Shapeshifter/Penelope attacks Joanna and is choking her. Freya then walks in The Shifter and Joanna tell Freya to use her power but Freya doesn't know which one. Joanna then uses Freya's middle name to prove that she is the real one the Shifter now knowing anything about Freya gives up. Freya then using telekinesis throws a knife at The Shapeshifter/Penelope but she dodges it using Smoke Teleportation. A Few Good Talisman - At Fair Haven Penelope is looking at an old picture of Dash and Killian when Freya walks in. Penelope then tells Freya that they were the best of friends until a woman came between them. Now that her, Dash and Killian are in the same town she wants them to be a family again. She then ask Freya to convince them to come to dinner and Freya wanting to be on good terms with Penelope says that she'll try making Penelope happy. Freya then using a spell is able to get both Killian and Dash to Fair Haven making Penelope very happy but Killian decides to leave because he has a date and Dash has to go to the hospital. Penelope is then left with Freya Freya tells her that she did try and Penelope gets that. She then tells Freya that everything with Killian is always a challenge and tells her about Killian and how he had the best schools asking for him but two weeks before the auction he breaks his arm in a drunken bar fight. She then tells Freya that Killian has run away from anyone that's ever loved him and that he is afraid of being happy. Freya then tells her that she hopes that Killian stays in East End for Penelope. Electric Avenue - Penelope is first seen with Freya holding an antique dress that the workers had found at the east wing of Fair Haven. Dash then walks in and they both try to hide the dress. She then says it's much better than the tacky dress that Elyse was going to wear at Dash's first wedding she then exist the room. After Killian suffered from and electrical shock at The Bent Elbow he almost died but is saved by his brother Dash. Penelope then comes to visit him in the hospital happy that he is alive and then start to stroke his hair. She tells him "Soon as you get out of here we need to get you a haircut". Killian then tells her "You do relieved I almost died tonight and plus I'm not seven", Penelope replies "But I'll always be your mom". Potentia Noctis - In the East End Public Library Penelope pays a visit to Ingrid who is working there. She then shows Ingrid a sketched picture of one of her past lives hugging a little girl. Penelope then says that the woman must be a relative of hers and Ingrid agrees. Ingrid then cooks up a spell to mentally take her back to 1906. In 1906 Ingrid comes into Fair Haven where Archibald is reading a story to a little girl named Athena. Athena then jumps up and runs to Ingrid and hugs her. Athena tells her that she missed dinner and that Ingrid promised to braid her hair but it was late and Ingrid promised to do it tomorrow, Athena filled with joy then went to bed. The next day Ingrid is preparing to run away with Archibald but is stopped by Wendy. Archibald then comes in with Athena and telekinetic-ally pushes Wendy away and knocks her out. Wendy then wakes up and creates a Metal Ball and aims it for Athena Ingrid however intercepts it and is throw over the staircase and dies. Athena is heart-broken as she stares at the life-less body of Ingrid. Joanna then comes in and sees her daughter dead on the floor. Archibald then starts to strangle Wendy for kill Ingrid. Joanna then saves her sister by casting a spell over a knife and stabs Archibald causing his body to go up in flames and disintegrate. Penelope is on the floor crying after watching her father being killed. In the present Penelope over hears a conversation her son and Freya are having about eloping they then tells her that they have decided to wait. Penelope hugs Freya and something on the back of Penelope starts to move. Unburied - Penelope disguised as Joanna is first seen in the cemetery where she pours a potion over the grave of one of Ingrid' past life who turns out to be the one from 1906. An arm pops out and a corpse makes it's way to the surface. Penelope then reveals that she it not Ingrids' mother but she is Athena the daughter of Archibald Browning. Ingrid however is not alive but is reanimated and looks the same as she was in the coffin Penelope than cast a spell over her to make her look normal. Penelope sends Ingrid on a mission to retrieve the Serpens Clavem from Wendy and in return Ingrid can kill her aunt. At the library an event is taking place and Penelope is greeting guest while Ingrid is getting the Serpents Clavem. Ingrid however failed and is killed Penelope is then seen at Fair Haven and is looking at a painting of her father and says "I need more power". Just then she thinks of a plan and says "yes" and begins to smile. Snake Eyes - In Fair Haven Penelope has cast a dark spell over a dozen white and send them to Freya with a letter attached to it. When the flowers arrive for Freya who is working at The Bent Elbow she immediately thinks that it is from Dash. When she picks up and smells the flower one of the thorns disappears inside of her skin. Freya is then becoming dizzy due to the torn Penelope then comes in and takes her to Fair Haven leaving Killian to take over Freya's shift. At Fair Haven Freya has become so dizzy that she lays on the floor and is knocked out. Penelope then goes to lit a candle and pours some wine into a chalice. She lights a few more candles and puts them around Freya she then drinks the wine and puts some on Freya's lips. Penelope was then able to steal Freya's powers by syphoning it out of Freya and into her she then stands up and her eyes are glowing red. Dash then comes home and sees Penelope holding Freya in her arms, Freya looking life-less. Dash then finds out that she was in Anaphylactic Shock and gives her a shot of Epinephrine. Freya then wakes up and is feeling much better Penelope then tells Freya that she is glad she is alive and exists the room. Later Freya discovers that her powers are gone. At the windows in Fair Haven Penelope is using Atmokinesis that had been enhanced due to her stealing Freya's power. A Parching Imbued - Wendy, Joanna, Ingrid and Freya are on the beach preforming a ritual to find out what happened to Freya's powers but do not know that Penelope has been watching them. She then sees Killian by the window in Fair Haven and goes to join him he tells her that he has decided not to go to Dash and Freya's wedding or rehearsal dinner and that he will be going to Costa Rico for the summer and that he promises to write this time. Penelope is heart broken that her son is leaving and looks out the window looking at where the wedding ceremony will be. She then goes to the catacomb and starts preparing to exact her revenge. Penelope is chanting over the Argentum when Amy walks in Penelope the tells injects Amy with the Argentum to keep her quiet. At The Bent Elbow The Shifter/Penelope has disguised herself as Joanna and attacks Freya but instead of killing her she takes a lock of Freya's hair and gives her a message to give to Joanna which is "Mortem Argentum" and then leaves. Freya then calls Joanna and tells her that The Shifter has just attacked her and that she can still see The Shifter walking down the street. Joanna then leaves in a hurry and starts to chase after The Shifter/Penelope but she gets away. Later that day The Beauchamps and the Gardiners are at the rehearsal dinner where Penelope gives a touching speech about Freya, Dash and the Beaucahmps. When Joanna and Wendy leave to get the door she goes snooping and finds a spell that Joanna and Wendy had cast over a painting that would show who The Shifter was. Penelope then changes the painting to show the catacombs under Fair Haven. Oh, What A World! - At the front of Fair Haven Penelope is casting a dark spell in a cauldron the cauldron then starts to glow and crows are released. It is the day of Dash and Freya's wedding and the dark spell brings bad omens on the Beauchamps like rain, Freya's vial ripping and a dead crow on there porch but they do not mind it and continue with the wedding. Ingrid, Wendy and Joanna are then seen helping Freya put on her wedding dress and burn sage. Penelope then comes in and tells Freya that her father wants to talk to her. Joanna ask Penelope why she keeps a painting of Archibald in her house Penelope tells her that she is just paying her respects. Joanna starts to call him a murdering cult leader and Penelope then starts to get upset and Joanna picks up on that. Before the wedding begins Joanna finds Wendy and tells her that Penelope might be The Shifter they then go to the catacombs to see if anything has changed. Wendy then reveals that she is not really Wendy but is Penelope disguised as Wendy she then electrocuting Joanna knocking her out. The real Wendy then goes looking for Joanna. In the catacombs Penelope has tied up Joanna and put her in a magic circle that binds her powers away and injecting Joanna with Argentum so she can be killed. She then reveals that she is really Athena and she wants revenge for Joanna killing her father and that she also took Dash and Killian's powers away to enhance her own. Wendy finds Joanna in the catacombs and start's to fight Penelope. Wendy is being strangled by Penelope she then breaks the circle that was binding Joanna's power. Joanna and Wendy were able to over power Penelope. Joanna then wraps a rope around Penelope's neck as Wendy hoist her up Joanna then throws Penelope into the furnace killing her and releasing Freya, Dash and Killian's powers back to them. Category:Season 1